Navigation systems generally determine a current location of a vehicle according to location information received from global positioning system (GPS) satellites, match the determined current location of the vehicle with map data, and provide the current location of the vehicle together with a map. Using these navigation systems, a user can check a current location of a vehicle and a shortest route between the current location of the vehicle and a destination using such a navigation system, and can plan a driving route of the vehicle in advance according with a guide feature of the navigation system. Thus, the user can drive the vehicle along the planned route, thereby efficiently making use of a road network.
However, in the conventional art, it is impossible to efficiently provide differentiated navigation information according to movements of a vehicle and to efficiently provide users of a navigation system with information associated with the vicinity of a driving route.